Freedom Dipped In Chocolate
by Reeika
Summary: Akira's flock has just escaped the school and is looking for the other avian hybrids they had heard of there, gaining some new abilities and flock members along the way. Rated T for action later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**'Ello peoples who have nothing better to do then to read this! My first fanfic... for the best book in the world! Anyways... this is another small group of avians who escaped from the school recently, looking for the other flock (Max's) that was talked about sometimes at the school, most of them are younger then the flock.**_

_**Akira (Aki): 13**_

_**Dark Chocolate (Cho): 6 1/2 nearly 7**_

_**Tamisin (Tami): 10**_

_**Leah (Lee): 12 (And yes you won't see her untill chapter 3 or 4)**_

_**Jili: 13**_

_**Mica (dog): unknown**_

_**Anyway... enjoy!**_

Prolouge

**(Akira POV)**

The newbie scientist stared at us with a bored expression, I scowled. The intercom near the door suddenly crackled to life and said it was ok for him to bring us to our interrogation now. He called for some erasers before unlaching my cage, smart move. I calmly stepped out and looked for the others, using my periferal vision so the erasers woulden't notice. Those idiots. They let all of us out at once. This would be easy.

_______________________________________________

Chapter 1

_Intros_

**(Akira POV)**

Two days later, we were on the ground, running as far away from that place as we could get. Of course, we had never been outdoors before, the fresh air... we never knew there was such a thing as not being tourchered by the stench of so many lethal chemicals constantly. But if we planned to live much longer, we would have to learn how to fly, how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. We could find time. We were in the woods, away from civilization, we could do whatever. We stopped for a moment and snagged some candy bars from our backpacks.

Jili ate four. She is definitly the most spazzy in our little group, with bouncy brown curly hair and smiling eyes. She is 13 like me. She tossed some of hers to Mica, who immedetly gobbled it up. At least Mica eats human food, woulden't want to have to be stopping by the pet store for dog food all the time ya know. Yes, Yes, I know, she's a dog, hard to deal with, but at least she is a school expirament too and is part human, thus, spazzy, winged, talking, fox terrier dog. Kind of annoying, but, whatevs.

Cho, looking as cute as ever, Was draped over a hollow log, drawing in the dirt; she is 6 going on seven. Her Mocha and dark brown wings were completly unfurled on either side of her, and her short dark hair was cut like a boy's. She had light brown eyes and olive skin, her name, Dark Chocolate, came from her wings, which looked like they'd been dipped in chocolate.

Tami was looked like she was meditating or something, kinda freaky. She's not avian human like the rest of us, she's acually part butterfly of some sort, with beautiful lilac and lavender spotted sapphire wings. She's very small for a 10 year old, and her wings are extremely big; they can't fold into her back like ours can, that being one of the resons we were avioding people right now. She has two stubby little black antennae sticking out of her very short blond hair. Her hair is the tiniest bit longer then Cho's, but it's like that because it grows extremly slowly. And get this, her eyes are purple. No, seriously, I'm not kidding, her eyes are a light shade of blueish-purple. It's really pretty, acually.

Me? I'm even less normal then the rest of them... I'm part red fox, too, along with avian. I have sharp green eyes and black hair that starts shoulder length on the sides of my face and gets shorter as it goes to the back of my head. My wings? They are black with white streaks and have red flight feathers, they're really pretty at night. I am the only one so far of my flock other then Cho who has an ability. I read minds. My fox DNA gives me extreme quickness and flexibility, apperently. I has also have two orangey-red fox ears on the top of my head that I sometimes have to uncomfortably cover with a thick headband when we're in danger of being seen by normal people. I also, kind of embaressingly, have a 'cute' little red fox tail with a white tip. It's acually kind of annoying, but it sorta helps with my awsome balence.

I can literaly kinda morph into a fox-thing. Really all it is is that I suddenly get completly covered in reddish-orange fur and I get a cute little fox muzzle and paws. It doesn't really do much but it feels really good, although I don't do it much cuz my flock finds any kind of morphing reminding them of those horrid erasers at the school.

We are on the run. With no idea where we're going. Looking for the mysteirious flock we had heard of at the school. We know their names, and their abilities up untill they escaped, we have papers on every kid in that freaking school, including us. Weirdly, there wasn't any papers there on me or Tami, or the leader of the flock we were trying to find.

I guess we're ok right now, but there's still that one little problem;

learning how to fly.

_______________________________________________

_**How'd you like it? Joo must R & R! Or I will send Aki after you with a magical banana!**_

**Akira: **A banana? Magical? Whaaat?

**Me: **Yes! And it will be your only weapon!

**Akira: **...

**Me: ***grins evily*


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Ello again peoples! I'm trying to do one chapter a day so...**_

_**Akira (Aki): 13**_

_**Dark Chocolate (Cho): 6 1/2 nearly 7**_

_**Tamisin (Tami): 10**_

_**Leah (Lee): 12 **_

_**Jili: 13**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the plot an' stuff**_

_**Claimer: I do own Akira and her flock and Leah**_

_**Again... enjoy!**_

_______________________________________________

Chapter 2

**(Akira POV)**

Oh god... We'd been doing this for hours! Me an' Jili Were surprised that the little guys had held up this long, uhngh. Flying came easily to Tami, all she had to do was flap, no complicated feathers and muscles she never knew she had to figure out. Well, anyway, Cho looked like she was gonna pass out any second now and I told her to go and lay down. I ran as fast as I could for the 6 billionth time and jumped, soaring for a moment before crumpling to the ground once again.

"Aki?" it was Jili.

"Hey! I'm fine, ok?"

"Just don't kill yourself"

"Mmhmm, yah. GREAT ADVICE!" I shouted.

"Ooh, four hours of crashing and burning has made you a little touche, hmm?" _**(a/n: wordpad doesn't have the little 'e' with the apostrophe thing, sorry)**_

I sighed and truged back to my starting spot. I ran, (and trust me, I run fast) I jumped, I fell. And repeat. Hm. See the problem here? Let's try this: I ran, I jumped, I pumped my wings up, then down, then up, then down. Ah, a breakthrough. I got it! I was soaring! The thing is, this time I have simply jumped out of a tree, before, straight off the ground, there was no room to even think about flapping, oh well.

_**Ahh Man... I know this is too short. I had to other half typed but... I duno, it dissapeared. SORRY! I'll have to type it again! OH NO OH NO!**_

_**7.7 Oh, and I know that you people are reading but not reveiwing. If I don't get any reviews at all, I'm just gonna stop this story.**_

_**So.**_

_**R&R or die.**_


End file.
